The Alternate 1980 Map Game
Background Maps This is a O.T.L. political map of the time. 'Backstory' *''See- Backstory (The Alternate 1980 Map Game)'' This is a A.T.L. political map of the time. *''Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map This is a A.T.L. political map of the time. Mods *'Mod 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' *'Mapmaker 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 2 Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 3' Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India and Israle) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nikes of those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 22:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L., such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorisum and rebel groupings rules' Start date *''The once dead game starts, or rather relaunches, if we have 8 confirmed players on November 21st, 2013. The old ones are being invited back. New ones can join in to.'' Nations 'NATO block-' *USA-TacoCopper **Afghan Mujahideen-TacoCopper **Nicaraguan Contras-TacoCopper **The National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA)-TacoCopper *Canada- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO) *Denmark- *Greece- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *France- **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia *Colombia- *South Korea- *Australia-Local (talk) *New Zealand- *Austria- *Egypt-Whipsnade (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Israel- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Fiji- *The Philipines- *El Salvador- *Malta- User:46.7.94.233 *Jordan- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP) **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO) *Gabon 'A.A.C.I.I.A.L.' *Peru- *Brazil- *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *Switzerland- *Ireland- **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- *Liechtenstein- *San Marino *Andorra- *The Vatican- *Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- 16:22, October 18, *The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Malawi- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *The African National Congress (ANC)- *The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- *The C.A.R.- *Burma- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Finland- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- *Albania- *Bhutan- *Gabon- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- *Nauru- *Iran- **Hezbollah- *Andorra- *Sweden- *Rwanda- 08:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *Burundi- 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Niger *Togo *Burkina Faso- 'WARSAW PACT block-' *USSR/Soviet Union-OreoToast555(Talk) **F.A.R.C. rebels-OreoToast555(Talk) **S.W.A P.O. rebels-OreoToast555(Talk) *East Germany- *Poland- *People's Republic of Albania- *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Ghana- *Angola- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *German Democratic Republic-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- 12:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Grenada- 08:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *Mali- *India- *Algeria- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *South Yemen- *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *San Tome and Principe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist alies of the USSR' *Iraq- *Syria- *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- 'CHINA'S CRONIES' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxelite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea- *Somalia- OTHERS WILL BE ADDED LATER.... Game play Category:Map game Category:Cold War Category:The Alternate 1980 Map Game